


Take An Order

by kusendhelpold



Category: Servants of Damnation
Genre: Asphyxiation, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, M/M, Making Out, Riding, Smut, Some Fluff, but that's okay, first sod fic!!! hell yea, they're both probably out of character, who's counting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-11 23:01:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16861696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kusendhelpold/pseuds/kusendhelpold
Summary: north is in A Mood^tm





	Take An Order

**Author's Note:**

> not beta'd bc we die like men. also first time writing smut. also first sod fic posted on ao3

North had been particularly needy the past week or so. He summoned Gemini more often than usual, and he didn’t send him away nearly as much. He had Gemini stay in his company for hours at a time, doing nothing but simply talking. Gemini found it strange, but he wasn’t mad about it. He thoroughly enjoyed the conversations he got to have with North, and it was a welcome break from his usual slaving away.

While the act of summoning Gemini to spend time with North was odd, North didn’t seem any different than usual. He talked like everything was normal, like nothing was strange at all. 

That is, until Gemini opened the grand doors to find a North that was acting especially peculiar, in a way Gemini had never seen before.

“Gemini,” North greeted. He sat with his legs crossed on his bed, facing the door. No book in his hands, his arms not acting as supports to hold him up. He looked rigid, and dare Gemini say, perhaps a little unsure. 

“Your Highness. What can I do for you?”

“I’ve been in a bit of a mood lately, Gemini, if you haven’t been able to tell.”

“Oh, I’ve been able to tell,” Gemini muttered under his breath, more to himself than the prince. North picked it up anyway, of course.

“Good. I’m glad you’re not a complete idiot when it comes to social queues.” Gemini put on a slight scowl in response, but made no other comment. “Anyway. This ‘mood’ I’m in has reached its peak, and it’s no longer something I can stand alone.”

Gemini felt as though he knew where it could be headed, but he didn’t want to jump to conclusions. He could admit to himself, however, that if it did go where he thought it might, he wouldn’t be upset.

“So what do you want me to do?” Gemini asked.

“Come here,” North beckoned, physically lifting his hand and motioning with his pointer finger for Gemini to near him. He did as told, and walked until he was right in front of the bed, inches away from North. “I order you to kiss me.”

“As if you had to make it an order. Coulda just asked,” Gemini told softly as he leaned in to press his lips against the prince’s.

North unfolded his legs while he let Gemini explore his mouth, and he brought himself forward to wrap them around Gemini’s waist. Gemini laced his hands through North’s hair, hair that was soft to the touch and he didn’t get to feel as often as he’d honestly like. North brought his hands to hold onto the back of Gemini’s neck, and the new positioning made everything so much better.

Gemini could feel North against him, the residual coolness under his skin and his motion and his wanting. He was drunk on it in minutes flat, aroused and almost as needy as North himself.

He pulled North away from the bed and carried him until he was pressed against one of the walls of his royal room. North’s mouth left Gemini’s at the impact, which was necessary anyway for both of them to catch their breath.

“Being slammed against a wall never gets old,” North admitted.

“I wouldn’t know.”

“Someday we’ll have to turn the tables, I guess. For how much you seem to like having that collar on, I assumed you’d be well-versed in the ways of being dominated,” North replied with a smirk on his lips and cockiness in his voice. Gemini let out a semi-frustrated “ugh” and got back to kissing his prince.

He gradually started moving his kisses away from North’s mouth. Down his jaw, across his neck, along his collarbones. He took some time upon reaching North’s shoulder to suck marks into his skin, to bite just enough to ensure there would be a border around the mark.

He could feel both North and himself getting increasingly hard, and he figured it might be a good idea to start getting clothes off, assuming North did want to continue.

“Get down,” he said into North’s bruised skin. “Gotta undress.”

“Oh, I see how it is,” North said as he moved his feet from around Gemini’s waist into the ground. “Since you’re on top, you think you get to order me around now, huh?” He suggested with a laugh. 

“I’ll still take orders from you,  _ Your Highness _ ,” Gemini responded, being sure to over-dramatize ‘Your Highness’. 

“No, no, it’s okay. You seem to have a fair idea of what you’re doing, Gemini. I want to see how far you can get without  _ needing  _ orders.” The sly little bitch said that like he knew Gemini had never had sex before, which was true, but there was no way he could’ve known. 

North had gotten all of his clothes off save for his pants, which he was working on unbuttoning. Meanwhile, Gemini was stripped naked. He supposed it made sense, considering a prince would likely have more garments than a measly servant.

Gemini watched North’s hands with vigor, waiting for the waistband of his pants to slide down his lithe legs. When they did, he was surprised to see that North wasn’t wearing anything underneath. It was a lot to take in, seeing all of North in one go, but it did wonders in terms of increasing Gemini’s arousal.

North was well-endowed, it seemed. It was strange word choice, but the first descriptor that popped into Gemini’s head was elegant, which was followed by perfect.

North looked to be impressed by Gemini as well. He looked thirsty, like it had been years since he had seen anyone else naked, let alone been able to do anything with them, and maybe it had been. It wasn’t so unreasonable to think that, when it was taken into account near, if not every person in the kingdom thought North was an arrogant asshole. 

“Let’s go back to the bed,” North suggested, slowly, but Gemini could tell that he was excited.

They walked back to North’s bed at a reasonable pace, no longer quite as recklessly eager. 

“Lay down, but sit up a little on the pillows,” North instructed, and Gemini followed the command. Once seated. North climbed on top of him. He thought the prince would straddle him, but he sat with his back pressed against Gemini’s chest, his feet resting on either side of Gemini’s abdomen. 

“Hold this,” North said as he offered Gemini a tube of what he assumed was lube that he must have grabbed before climbing onto Gemini. “Squeeze some on my finger.”

Gemini did, and he watched North move his hand down between his legs. Gemini couldn’t see what was happening, but he had a damn good idea. He latched onto North’s shoulder, the one that wasn’t already bruised, and sucked lightly in one spot while North fingered himself. 

North was letting out noises, some mostly inaudible, just breaths or whispers of words, but sometimes it was loud moans, or curses. Gemini even thought he heard North say his name at some point.

They stayed like that a good while, Gemini letting North take his time in preparation. Finally, North slipped his fingers out with a sigh and flipped himself around to face Gemini.

“Get up,” he said with a hard voice that Gemini was not expecting. He wasted no time in sitting all the way up and sliding over just a little, getting the idea that North wanted to lay in his spot, and knowing that North would tell him otherwise if that’s not what he meant.

North did, in fact, take Gemini’s place. He lied, legs spread, and Gemini was able to see the result of his handiwork for the first time. 

North was beautiful, really.

North smiled up at him. “Need orders now, Gemini?” His tone was comic, with a twinge of degrading, but Gemini couldn’t find it in himself to care at this point.

“Do you have like, a condom or something?”

North laughed, and Gemini couldn’t tell what was so funny. “Gemini, you’re going to raw me.” He was stern, suddenly a serious look on his face, and Gemini found that incredibly hot for some reason. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath in, and nodded.

He would have to really control himself, as to make sure he would take his time letting North adjust to him, as well as to make sure he wouldn’t come immediately upon entering him.

He opened his eyes, and positioned himself above North, his hands resting on the prince’s sides. He lined himself up with the prince’s entrance, and slowly began to sink in. He looked up at North’s face occasionally, and saw that his eyes were closed, his eyebrows knit together, and his mouth open to allow his heavy breaths. He looked incredible, better than Gemini could’ve ever imagined, and he had tried to imagine it before.

Once he was all the way in, he allowed a good few seconds for adjustment. North was the one to speak up, saying, “Start moving.”

Gemini began to pull out, slowly, and he got almost all the way out before sinking in again, faster this time. North’s breathing increased slightly, his arms moving to grab at the sheets bunched around his head. 

Gemini continued to move, gradually gaining speed until he found a good pace. He and North were both letting out soft moans and grunts, but not exchanging any words. Gemini didn’t even know what he would say, if he tried to open his mouth to speak. He probably wouldn’t be able to say anything at all, would be too focused on keeping his pace and making sure North felt good.

North moved his legs around Gemini’s waist, pushing him deeper inside. He let out an “uh” sound before requesting that Gemini move faster.

“You sure?” Gemini asked to confirm.

“Yes. Fucking hell, Gemini, I thought you knew how to take orders.”

Gemini sighed a little, but he did increase his speed. He moved his hands up North’s body, reaching his chest. He hovered his thumbs over North’s nipples, and tried his best to rub light circles over them, but he was sure it turned out to be more of his thumbs just going side to side over the small nubs. North moaned loud at the sensation, letting it be known that his nipples were sensitive and very receptive to pleasure. 

“G- Gemini,” North breathed, “Gemini, let me ride you.”

Gemini’s soul left his body for half a second when he heard North say that. North wanted to ride him? That was both a very, very arousing thought, and also a very frightening thought. North riding him would give the prince the upper hand, and Gemini was well aware the North likes to fuck with him.

“Make me,” he said, with sultry conviction trapped in his tone, his eyes darkening.

North stared into Gemini’s eyes, his gaze suddenly full of daggers, glazed over with lust and a need to find release. With his legs that were still wrapped around Gemini’s waist, he pulled him all the way in with quite a bit of force, and grabbed a handful of hair at the back of his head as Gemini lurched forward. 

“If you ever fucking say that again, I will have no mercy on you, servant.” With that, he used all the force he could muster to roll the both of them over so that he was on the top. He moved his hand from Gemini’s hair to around his neck, and Gemini couldn’t stop the guttural moan that left his mouth as it happened.

He immediately regretted it, when he saw the look in North’s eyes. “You liked that, didn’t you?” North asked with a sadistic smile growing on his face.

Gemini was fucked.

North squeezed his hand around Gemini’s neck a little tighter, and Gemini fucking whined at the feeling. North began moving his hips, pushing them back and forth on top of Gemini, and it felt so different than before, so much better. He moaned loudly, so loud he was afraid someone might hear, and North let him. North probably wouldn’t care if someone heard, or God forbid, if someone walked in on them.

Once North started bouncing his hips up and down, they both knew they were dangerously close. North seemed like he was nearing his release quicker than Gemini, but to be sure, he ordered Gemini not to come. 

Gemini didn’t know how he withheld, but he managed. North spilled over his stomach, smearing it as he slowed to a stop. He brought his hips up until Gemini was completely out of him, and then he back up and leaned down, releasing his hand from Gemini’s neck.

“What the fuck are you doing?” Gemini asked. North simply smiled at Gemini, and took his member into his mouth. 

Gemini did not last long. He came with a silent shout, and North swallowed everything he had to offer. He let off of Gemini with a pop, and he licked his lips as he lied down next to Gemini.

“I think that was a pretty good first time,” Gemini thought out loud, breaking the silence.

North looked at him with confusion, and it took Gemini a second to realize that North had just been joking about needing to tell Gemini what to do.

North let out a giggle, and he asked Gemini, “That was actually your first time having sex?”

“Yeah?”

North laughed more, louder this time, and Gemini regretted saying that it was a pretty good first time. 

“Well, Gemini, how do you feel, knowing that you lost your virginity to a prince?”

“I feel like shit because he rubbed it in my face afterwards.” North giggle again at that.

“Well, I feel like I’m a pretty good choice for a first fuck.”

Gemini turned his head to look at North, only to find that North had already been watching him. “Yeah,” he agreed, “I guess you aren’t so bad.

North smiled. “And hey, maybe we can do this again sometime? I won’t be able to make fun of you then.”

“Hmmm,” Gemini thought, “I don’t know…” He drawled, obviously being sarcastic.

“Oh fuck off,” North pouted dramatically at him. “You know you want to.”

Gemini sighed and smiled softly. “Yeah, you’re right.”

“Good,” North said, taking Gemini’s arms and wrapping them around himself. “Now spoon me and go to sleep. That’s an order.”


End file.
